


late night milk

by yhluvr



Category: PangWave - Fandom, the gifted graduation - Fandom, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuties, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, The Gifted Graduation, coffee date? kind of, inspired by oxygen the series, late night, pangwave, pangwave is canon trust me, the gifted, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhluvr/pseuds/yhluvr
Summary: in which wave can’t sleep and finds pang in a unexpected situation <3
Relationships: Pang Pawaret Sermrittirong/Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	late night milk

a big thunderstorm and suddenly wave was wide awake. it wasn’t the thunderstorms fault tho, he had a nightmare. he’s actually had a lot of them the past few weeks, a lot of nightmares and a lot of sleepless nights.  
the work for all his classes has been piling up in his room and his assignments for the gifted class also haven’t been finished yet.. it’s not like he’s a lazy student, no, he’s a hard working one, as his teachers and everyone who knows him would say, maybe even a genius, but helping his friends with trying to get rid of director supot has been really challenging him the last few weeks, physically and mentally. he has no energy left, constantly losing, getting betrayed every damn time they have a little bit of hope and fighting... and pang... well he should not think about pang right now if he didn’t want to stay up all night thinking about what could be and what could’ve been  
.if he could at least get a bit of his energy back by sleeping...but even that isn’t working. 

wave rolled around in bed, trying to find different positions to try and fall asleep but he ended up sitting up against the back of his bed and trying to reach his glasses by touching things around him. once he found them he pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his green jacket and his keys as he left his dorm room.  
the question was where he would go to now...

after he stepped outside, feeling the cold and wet air hit his face he already regretted not bringing an umbrella with him.  
the rooftop, a place he felt comfortable at, a place he used to rest at, that place was probably closed at this hour...  
so wave just let himself wander around aimlessly.  
thinking about the rooftop, he started thinking about pang again... it was their shared spot, pangs' and his'...a place where the sun would rest in the afternoon giving them the warmth they needed in this hard time against their enemies.. the weather seemed to feel with wave... the sun stopped shining a while ago and pang didn’t show up anymore.. 

maybe it’s because they fought from time to time and never really made up or because pang is just as exhausted as wave is.  
pang knows that wave isn’t one to talk about his feelings openly so wave kind of expected pang to talk to him, about their situation, about the stuff they both have to endure right now, the stuff every gifted student has to endure right now, but pang never came to him after they had been fighting last week.  
wave just wanted pang to talk to him, to tell him what he’s doing but pang keeps trying to fight everything by himself probably trying to protect everyone else, that’s how he is, but doesn’t he understand that his friends care for him? that wave cares for him? and that losing pang would be so bad, so so bad. they couldn’t deal with losing pang, he’s just so important to them, so important to wave. 

after walking for a while wave suddenly stops in front of a building that seems to be some kind of hidden café, that weirdly was somehow still opened even thought it was pretty late, and if wave was honest, drinking a coffee could help him feel warm and cozy again and didn’t sound like the worst idea and he was pretty curious about this mysterious café.  
he carefully entered and already felt the warmth coming from inside to hug him while breathing in the warm scent of fresh coffee.  
he pulled down his hood and looked around trying to make out someone in the big room but the café seemed to be empty and the only thing that he heard was soft jazz music coming out of the music boxes. the rain and thunder from outside could still be heard but he didn’t feel cold anymore, he felt kind of save. 

«hello? is anyone there?» he called and heard footsteps coming from what seemed to be a storage room.  
«wave?!» wave would’ve expected anyone but he definitely didn’t expect pang, as a barista, with a blue apron. he must admit pang looked a bit cute with his workwear.  
but that’s completely besides the point, why was pang working here?  
«pang? what are you doing here?!»  
«i’m working. but what are you doing here? shouldn’t you be in the dorms?»  
pang seemed to be quite shocked to see someone familiar in this café, he definitely didn’t expect wave. maybe he should leave...pang didn’t seem very comfortable with wave being in the same room anyways... not to mention their small fight, that they still hadn’t talked about..  
«you’re right... i should just go back.» wave quickly turned towards the door and reached out for the handle when he heard pangs voice again. 

«i didn’t mean it like that wave. come here and sit by the counter i’ll bring you something to drink.» wave looked up at pang who looked right back at him, they kept looking at each other when pang suddenly smiled at wave, wasn’t he mad at wave anymore?  
and so he walked up to where pang was and sat down on a chair in front of the counter.  
«don’t you have to close the café soon? it’s pretty late..»  
«to be honest... i was thinking of closing but now that you’re here i’ll get something for you. what do you want?»  
«oh okay... uhm i’ll take an americano then..and maybe...also a piece of chocolate cake?» he looked up at pang,  
«i mean....only if you still have cake left..»  
«i’ll get everything ready wave.»

«here, your chocolate cake. and i hope you don’t mind but i made you some milk instead of the coffee you ordered. warm milk helps you to sleep.» pang gave wave a warm smile while handing him the mug with the warm milk, their hands briefly brushing against each other. waves heart started beating a bit faster.  
«how did you know?» wave asked.  
«that you have a hard time sleeping at night? well... its pretty obvious since you’ve been sleeping a lot in your classes.. and you look kinda bad, wait, don’t get me wrong, but you just look worn out...aaaand i knew because it’s the same for me..i can’t fall asleep and when i do i either wake up every hour or i have bad dreams..»  
«....is that why you got this job here?»  
«yeah..it’s been helping me a bit.. when i’m here i can just forget about everything for a bit.» 

«are you still going to your classes? i havent seen you in days...» wave was actually worrying about pang a lot, sure, the work might distract him for a bit but he must have so much stress, with his schoolwork, their mission and now his new work in this café added on top.  
it was quiet for a bit, pang seemed to be thinking about what he should say. talking to pang felt really nice, wave realized how much he had actually missed talking to pang..  
«yes. and also...wave i’m sorry. i should’ve talked to you.»  
«glad that you realized.»  
«wave! i’m serious right now. i’m really sorry. for not telling you what i was doing, for fighting with you and for leaving you all by yourself even though i saw how bad you were coping.»  
«pang you idiot...i’m sorry too. i should’ve trusted you, and i should’ve been there for you when the others turned their backs... i was just so hurt you know, never knowing where you are and if you’re okay...i’m sorry» 

«wave im sorry, i didn’t wanna say mean things..i should’ve just thought about what you were saying for a second instead of running away again..»  
«enough apologies. it’s okay now. at least we're talking to each other again.»  
«im glad. because i actually missed you so much.» pang must’ve realized what he said a bit too late suddenly widing his eyes and pressing his lips together to a straight line.  
wave quickly took a sip of his milk to prevent pang from seeing how flustered he was, as if it would help. he could already feel his cheeks slightly burning probably glowing in a light pink color. same goes for pang. wave cursed at himself it wasn’t even something to be so damn flustered about.  
pang started looking down as if the counter was the most interesting thing he had ever seen when wave slowly spoke up.  
«well...for reference.. i um..  
i actually missed you too idiot.»  
pang looked at him with big eyes, his slips slightly parted, he’s surprised. he didn’t think wave would say something like that. 

«pang um....do you maybe wanna share the cake? i’ve had dinner a few hours ago and i’m sure you haven’t eaten anything, right?»  
«no no! it’s okay wave!»  
«come on pang. you should eat something.» wave stood up, walked behind the counter, grabbed pangs shoulders and pushed him from behind until pang was finally sitting in the seat next to him. wave put a piece of cake onto the fork and held it up to pangs face.  
«here, eat.» wave didn’t even realize what he was doing. was he really about to feed pang?  
he lowered his hand, ready to put down the fork so that pang could grab it himself but pang grabbed waves hand that still held the fork instead, slowly lifting their hands and the fork to pangs mouth, never breaking eye contact. 

to say wave was flustered would’ve been an understatement, he was sure he was going crazy. his heart was beating so fast he felt like it was about to jump out of his chest any second. by now his face must’ve been crimson red.  
same goes for pang, he was almost loosing it, his face colored in a dark shade of pink and he was asking himself where he got the sudden confidence from..he quickly let go of waves hand. pang didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.  
pang cleared his throat looking away to his right, clearly embarrassed.  
wave took another big sip of his warm milk, looking to his left to avoid looking in pangs direction in any kind of way.  
wave has known about his crush on pang for a little while now... probably when pangs memories were erased in their first year and he didn’t remember wave...  
he didn’t want to accept it at first but accepting the fact is easier then denying it forever.. he noticed how he would get nervous around pang but tried to cover up his shyness by joking around with pang and teasing him..  
was there a chance pang liked him back? what he just did might make it seem like he does but wave wasn’t so sure... 

pang cleared his throat, pulling wave back into reality.  
«uhm.....haha...sorry....wave.»  
wave didn’t want pang to apologize, he really didn’t mind it, it might’ve taken him a bit aback but he didnt dislike it at all, if he was true to himself.  
«no need to apologize pang.»  
after they finished eating their cake and after wave chugged down the rest of the milk pang took the dishes with him to clean them.  
«i can help you pang»  
«it’s okay! you can go back now. try to get a bit of sleep.»  
«no i’ll help. you’ll be done faster and you won’t have to walk alone.»  
actually, thought wave, he didn’t want to go back alone, but looking at pang in front of him with a smile on his face after what he just said, he guesses pang probably didn’t want to go back alone aswell.

as they were cleaning the dishes pang couldn’t keep himself from smiling, he missed wave like crazy. not having wave by his side left him feeling empty and cold. having wave by his side made him feel save and if he could he would never let wave go. he never really thought about what their relationship was, or more like what he thought of wave. but as they started getting closer pang realized what his feelings meant and in what light he saw wave.  
they were close and felt warm around each other that’s what mattered, he can’t deny that he has a crush on wave, it should be pretty obvious by now... but he can’t just tell wave about it, wave would probably think he’s lying or joking or something like that...

«PANG BE CAREFUL» is what pulled pang out of his trance. he didn’t realize he turned the movable faucet on and was now standing in front of a wet wave.  
«omg shit! wave! i’m sorry!» he quickly grabbed a towel trying to dry waves shirt, as if it would help, but hey the thought counts, right?  
«it’s okay pang.»  
«you’ll get a cold wave!»  
«i brought my jacket with me.»  
«wave, you’ll freeze. i’ll give you one of my hoodies from my locker. wait a second.»  
pang quickly stepped into the little room at the back of the café and returned, a few second later, with a big warm black hoodie.  
«go and change, i’ll put away the washed dishes and then we can go back.»

as they stepped out of the café, wave realized that it had stopped raining, which was pretty good since neither of them had an umbrella.  
he waited for pang to lock the door, and they started walking back. almost arriving at the dorms they started to hear loud thunders and it started pouring shortly after, wave stopped for a second and decided to grab pang by the hand and began to run with pangs hands in his. 

once they stepped into the elevator in their dorm building, pang realized that wave didn’t let go of his hand, neither did he... and maybe for a second he had a bit of hope, that this, that they could actually work out. wave must’ve realized that pang was staring at their hands because he quickly let go of pangs hand, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.  
the elevator stopped pretty much right next to pangs room, since his one is the first one on the gifted hallway. pang had already opened his door and wave was ready to bit a goodbye, when pang quickly said:  
«do you want to sleep over?» wave gave him a puzzled look, already telling himself he probably hadn’t heard it right but pang spoke up again, «you know, since you have trouble sleeping and i do too, we could try to stay together? it’s better than being by ourselves..?»  
«sure.» now it was pangs turn to be shook, he thought wave wouldn’t say yes that fast. 

«here, you can wear these pyjamas.» he gave wave one of his pyjama sets and disappeared into the bathroom to change into his own pair. as he stepped out wave was already laying in pangs bed, his body turned towards the window away from where pang was standing. pang figured it must’ve been a long day for wave, so he just let himself down next to wave and looked up at the ceiling.  
«pang..» wave suddenly said,  
«i know we don’t talk about this often, but if you ever need to talk or cry just come to me. you know that you can trust me and i trust you aswell. you don’t have to bear everything by yourself, and you don’t need to play the hero who fights alone and takes in the pain for everyone. i’m here for you and rather than bottling up your feelings you can tell me, just let it out when you need to. cry when you need to, just don’t put up these walls so no one can reach you, it hurts seeing you like that.»  
that was unexpected, wave usually wasn’t the first one to talk about stuff like this ...there was a long silence and pang tried to find the right words. 

«wave...i don’t know what to say it’s just, i’m so so thankful for you and i’m glad you’re always there for me. i know you don’t really talk about your feelings with me that often but please know that i’ll be there to listen, i’m here for you and i will never leave you, okay? » pang slowly turned his body to the side, slowly hugging waves back.  
«you’re so important to me, and i wasn’t lying when i said i missed you, because i did i missed you so much i-»

«pang....are you crying?»  
pang honestly didn’t even realize he started to cry he just wanted to tell wave everything. now was the time.  
wave turned around and was now face to face with pang, hugging the latter back . he slowly dug his face in pangs neck.  
«pang it’s okay. don’t cry. me too, i missed you so much! don’t you ever dare to leave like that again, i was worried sick.»  
« me too wave.. and i thought you wouldn’t forgive me after that fight, and i thought i might’ve already lost you...you can’t imagine how happy i was when you came into that café»  
«to be honest, i found it by accident but i’m glad i did. i probably wouldn’t have had the courage to talk this out... and how couldn’t i forgive you? it’s literally impossible. you were so sweet about everything earlier and i couldn’t be mad at you for long anyways because-» wave stopped mid-sentence thinking if he should continue..

he slowly lifted his head from pangs neck to look at pangs face. pang is so beautiful, so unbelievably beautiful, his eyes were shimmering as if they had the galaxy in them and wave knew, he had to do this. this was right, it felt so right.  
he slowly pressed his lips against pangs, closing his eyes shut and pulling away almost a second later, opening his eyes carefully to see pangs reaction but he didn’t expect pang to move his head a tiny bit forward to kiss wave. pressing his lips softly against waves and pulling back almost as fast as wave did the first time.  
wave quickly sat up and pang did too. their hearts beating faster than ever, both blushing furiously.

«wave i love you. and i mean it. i love you so much and it’s okay if you just-» wave moved forward to be a bit closer to pang ,put both his hands on pangs cheeks, caressing them softly.  
«i love you too idiot. if it wasn’t obvious already. i love you so much.» and as wave said his last sentence he slowly leaned in to kiss pang slowly, this time much more careful and sensual. they moved their lips against each other, kissing passionately until they ran out of breath, and once they catched their breath they immediately moved even closer together connecting their lips for another kiss. pangs hands running through waves hair and wave carefully hugging pangs waist. 

they actually fell asleep that night, as boyfriends, cuddling, feeling warm, safe and comfortable in each other’s embrace.  
who knows what the future holds for them, how many failures they still have to experience but they have each other, they have their love and that’s the only thing they need and what makes them even stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay :( since it’s my first one ❤️ also,,, pangwave boyfriends period


End file.
